


Double Drabble: Uniforms.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: fic_promptly, Double Drabble, Gen, Time Period: Reign of Gregor Vorbarra, Time Period: Vorkosigan Regency
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-31
Updated: 2011-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-19 23:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've prepared Gregor for this as best they can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Drabble: Uniforms.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://james.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**james**](http://james.dreamwidth.org/) 's prompt on [](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**fic_promptly**](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/) : _Vorkosigan Saga, any male, he never really had the option of not growing up to don this uniform_.

They've prepared Gregor for this as best they can. He has to give them that. They've done their best. It's none of their faults, Gregor reminds himself sternly, that this is necessary. It's simply a fact of life. A fact of his life. This was inevitable.

 _This_ is a cadet's undress greens, the day uniform of the Imperial Military Academy. _This_ is a real uniform.

He's worn parade dress at regular intervals since he was four years old, and he's gone through House uniforms faster than he can grow out of them, and he's even suffered through the preparatory academy's blue monstrosities, but none of those counted. This does.

This is real, with all the trappings and responsibilities and earned rank.

And it's all a terrible fiction, nothing but a mockery of what it should be. It should mean service to the Imperium, it should mean obedience to the Emperor, it should mean a willingness to die to defend Barrayar. And Gregor can't swear any of that. Not in a way that hasn't simply been his life every day since he was four years old.

This is nothing but a farce, the Emperor thinks glumly, and he puts it on.


End file.
